Tobi Meets Ibiki
by cyberspyderweb
Summary: Tobi is caught by some Leaf nin and taken to be questioned by the one and only Ibiki Morino! See how it turns out! It's a cute and funny short story. ;


I don't own Naruto or charaters from that series but sure as hell like to write about them! This one is a cute short one about Tobi and Ibiki. Read and find out!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tobi Meets Ibiki!!!**

He was called in right away. They caught an Akatsuki team member! He was alive and came willingly to everyones amazement. They had caught one that had just been recently recruited. But he has alot of information that was most certainly needed to end the organization once and for all! This was going to be a tough job and the best of the unit was sent in to handle the situation. The fifth Hokage was most eager to hear of any information that lead them to the rest of the Akatsuki, then she would dispatch four main units to be sent after them. Failure was not an option and Ibiki Morino knew this. He was waiting for the day when this would happen. The day was today. He was pleased when he got to his home base unit. Finally things were falling into place for the village since it's last attack.

First he had to go to his desk and read the files to go over details of the encounter and then he would have to fill out a couple of forms before heading into the interrogation room. It was procedure. And he always did everything by the book, he followed all the rules to a T. The unit was really busy. It hadn't been this busy since they had caught three waterfall nin's four years ago. This was a good sign. He finished up and read the file from the prep already done on the detainee. He went down the hall to where the Akatsuki member was being held. It was one of the most secure rooms in this facility. There was escape from this room at all. Perfect for a guy like him. Ibiki went in and saw a man sitting there shackled. He wore a orange mask that seemed to be stuck to his face or being held there by charka of some sort. He had a seat across from the masked guy and looked at him threw narrowed eyes.

Ibiki: So you are from the Akatsuki?

Tobi: Yes! You know about us!

Ibiki: Yes we do your organization is full of S-class criminals. What is your name?

Tobi: Tobi!!! Tobi is a good boy!!!

Ibiki:Uh, okay. Do you have a last name?

Tobi: Tobi!!!

Ibiki: So your name is Tobi Tobi?

Tobi: No Tobi!!!

Ibiki: So you don't have a last name?

Tobi:No. I'm Tobi!

Ibiki: Moving on. Everyone in your organization is an S-class criminal. Your not, we have no file on you and don't know who you are. Where are you from?

Tobi: Tobi woke up and was in his bedroom! Tobi came from Tobi's bedroom!

Ibiki:No where are you from, what land were you born in?

Tobi: Hummm Tobi thinks he was born in a land where there are alot of trees, sand, water, wind, food and houses!

Ibiki: So you have no idea where you were born?

Tobi: I was born in a hospital!

Ibiki: I'll take that as a no.

Tobi: I'll take that as a yes!

Ibiki: How did you end up being in the Akatsuki?

Tobi:Zetsu is my friend and Tobi found a ring and out it on and I was all their friend!

Ibiki: That's how you became one of their group?

Tobi: Yes! If you had a ring you can join too!

Ibiki: It's that easy huh?

Tobi: Yes you just have to find a dead mans Akatsuki ring like Tobi and put it on your finger like me!

Ibiki: Okay do you know what their future plans are?

Tobi: UUmmmm what plans?

Ibiki: What they are planning right now?

Tobi: Tobi's got it! Today they are planning to go shopping!

Ibiki: What are they shopping for?

Tobi: Food! We need food! Tobi is a good boy and a hungry boy!!!

Ibiki: Are you sure it's for food?

Tobi: Yes! They are hungry just like Tobi!!!

Ibiki: Do you ever shop for weapons of any kind? Like kunai or swords?

Tobi: Tobi has kunai and weapons! They are sharp Tobi likes sharp things!!

Ibiki: Do you buy your own weapons?

Tobi: No Hidan buys Tobi weapons. I like weapons!

Ibiki: Yes we established that already. Do you know where they keep all of their weapons?

Tobi:In their pockets! Tobi has pockets too!

Ibiki: Where do they store their weapons when they are not in their pockets?

Tobi: In their bedrooms! Tobi has a bedroom too!

Ibiki: I was aware of that. Do they have any weapons they can't fit in to their bedrooms? Too big to fit in?

Tobi: Kisame said Itatchi"s ego is too big and can't fit in the lair! Is that a weapon?

Ibiki: No it isn't. Where is your lair?

Tobi: I don't know. Where?

Ibiki: No uummm do you know how to get home from here?

Tobi: No how?

Ibiki:What village is your house close to?

Tobi: Tobi doesn't live in a village he lives in a lair!

Ibiki:Is your house close to a village? Where do you go shopping?

Tobi: Tobi goes to a store! Tobi like to go shopping!

Ibiki: Do you know the name of the store you go shopping in?

Tobi: Tobi can't read so Kakuzu reads to Tobi if Tobi's a good boy!

Ibiki: Do you know what village they go shopping in?

Tobi: Yes the one with the store! Tobi likes the store and the village!

Ibiki: Do you know what land your house is in?

Tobi: Yes Tobi does the one with the forest and trees and water and lair!

Ibiki:How do you get home from the village?

Tobi: Tobi gets home by senpai Diedara's flying bird!

Ibiki: Okay. Tell me about your lair.

Tobi: The lair has Tobi's bedroom!

Ibiki: And what else?

Tobi: A TV!

Ibiki: Keep going.

Tobi: And Diedara's bedroom!

Ibiki: Okay. Tell me who all has bedrooms there.

Tobi: Tobi does. Diedara does. Itatchi does. Kakuzu does. Hidan does. Kisame does. Konan does. Pein does. Sassori does. And Tobi does!!!

Ibiki:And that's everyone?

Tobi: And Tobi does!

Ibiki: Yes, I know that.

Tobi: Tobi likes to shop!

Ibiki:It says you were in the Land of Fire when you were caught. Why were you there?

Tobi: Tobi didn't see any fire!

Ibiki: No You were caught in the Land of Fire.

Tobi: No, no fire or Tobi would have seen fire.

Ibiki: What were you doing when we caught you?

Tobi: Tobi was running fast!

Ibiki: Why were you running fast?

Tobi: I was being chased by people!

Ibiki: What were you doing just before that?

Tobi: Tobi was hiding!

Ibiki: Why were you hiding?

Tobi: I was being chased!

Ibiki:Okay so tell me about your friends.

Tobi: Tobi likes his friends! Tobi's friend like Tobi!!!

Ibiki:Tell me what they like.

Tobi:They like Tobi!!!!!

Ibiki: I know they do. Okay. What does Deidara like?

Tobi: Tobi!!!

Ibiki: No. What does he like to do?

Tobi: Make clay blow up like BOOM!!!

Ibiki: What else?

Tobi: Fly on his bird!

Ibiki: Anything else?

Tobi: He likes to eat like Tobi!!

Ibiki:Okay. what does Kisame like to do?

Tobi: Swim!!!

Ibiki:What does Itachi like to do?

Tobi: Read!!!

Ibiki: What does Hidan like to do?

Tobi: Tobi knows!!! Bitch and complain!!

Ibiki: What does Kakuzu like to do?

Tobi:Money!!!

Ibiki: No what does he like to do?

Tobi:Money!!

Ibiki: No what does he do with the money?

Tobi: Count!!!

Ibiki:What does Sassori like to do?

Tobi: Play with puppets!!!

Ibiki: What does Konan like to do?

Tobi: Uh, uh, uh, clean!!!

Ibiki: What does Pein like to do?

Tobi:Talk to Pein!!!

Ibiki:Uh, huh. How old are you?

Tobi: Tobi doesn't know. Maybe 12?

Ibiki: You look older than that.

Tobi: Okay 13.

Ibiki: So you ar...

There was a loud BOOM and the ground shook! All ninja in the unit went running to where they had heard the explosion. There was two people on a flying bird and they were attacking everyone in sight. Ibiki ran and joined the others in battle. The door was left open. Tobi sat there for a moment.

Tobi: Man, man where are you? Tobi wants to leave now!!!

There was no answer. so Tobi undid all the shackles and stood up.

Tobi: Where did everyone go? Tobi is lonely:(

Tobi left the room and went to go find where the man went. He went through a door up alot of stairs and through another door and ended up on a roof of a very high building!

Tobi: Ooops. Tobi went the wrong way! Everyone is down there except Tobi! Hey Man look Tobi is stuck up here!!!!(waving his arms looking down)

Tobi looked around and saw Deidara on his bird and he was with Kakuzu.

Tobi: Hey Deidara and Kakuzu look Tobi is over here!!!!!

Deidara looked over and saw the orange masked boy man. He headed in his direction. Tobi was jumping up and down waving happily. Once close enough Kakuzu used his long range threads to grab a hold of Tobi and pulled him to the birds back.

Diedara: Tobi sit down. we need to get out of here fast uh?

Tobi: Okay! Bye man Tobi liked talking to you!! Have a good day!!!

He waved to all the ninja who were attacking them. He did finally sit down and if you could see his face he'd be smiling.

Kakuzu: Tobi why the hell did you wonder off like that?!?!

Tobi: Tobi saw a puppy and followed him to his home!!!

Deidara: Idiot! Do you know what we had to go through just to find you, un?

Tobi: Tobi is sorry senpai.

Kakuzu: Your lucky we found you!! Pein would of had our asses if we lost you!

Deidara: Let's go home I think I've had enough for one day, un?

Tobi: Tobi wants to go shopping with you!!

Deidara: We already did the shopping before we went to look for you, un?

Tobi looked down and once more if you could see his face it would be sad. Deidara looked over as much as Tobi annoyed him he couldn't stand to see him sad or lonely. He threw a chocolate bar over to where he was sitting. Tobi picked it up and looked over at senpai.

Deidara: Next time you wonder off you won't get one, un?

Tobi ate the chocolate bar and instead of getting some on his face he got some on the bottom of his mask. He was happy to go home to all of his friends and to his bedroom. He had quite the adventure today and now he was sleepy. He fell asleep on the birds back and couldn't wait to tell his friends about the nice man he had met!!

The End:)

Cute huh? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
